


It's A Small World

by HawksCrispyChickenNugget



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, NaruSasu - Freeform, SasuNaru - Freeform, SasuNaruSasu - Freeform, narusasunaru, sns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-07-27 09:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20043364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HawksCrispyChickenNugget/pseuds/HawksCrispyChickenNugget
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki has been best friend with Sasuke Uchiha for five years over the internet. When their friendship evolves he starts to wonder why Sasuke never turns his webcam on or sends any selfies. What is Sasuke hiding? And why is he trying to break contact after figuring out they live in the same city?





	1. Ichiraku's Ramen

In the past few decades technology has gotten more advanced than ever. Social media platforms, online discords, gamer societies. There was something for everyone on the internet. It made lonely loser feel popular, it made introverts feel like extroverts inside the comfort of their own home and above all, it made outcasts feel welcome.

Naruto Uzumaki was no exception to this. He was an outcast in his elementary school, hated by parents and teachers alike and beaten up so many times he can’t even recall. He was an outcast, hated, and threated unfairly. It wasn’t his fault he spend eight years in an over crowded orphanage, and four additional years in terrible foster homes, that was until his Godfather had found him and officially adopted him.

Jiraiya, was an old man in his fifties when Naruto was just a twelve year old boy. He didn’t bother hiding his porn collection, of his fleshlight for that matter. He was perverted and neglecting, but it didn’t matter. He didn’t have to be the perfect father figure to Naruto, he gave Naruto a permanent roof over his head and food in the fridge with the occasional company. Naruto had been over the moon by this alone. As he grew older Jiraiya left him more often alone in the house, sometimes for weeks before he returned form a trip to do some research for his precious adult novels.

Naruto spend most of his afternoons playing online games or being on discords chatting with people who liked the same animes and managas he did. They discussed characters, development, storyline and overall what they liked. He had grown close to a number of people. Some lived only cities away, others had time zone differences up to 10 hours, but he had made some of his closests friends in these online communities, and if also where he had met his best friend, Sasuke.

He had known Sasuke for five years now and he talked to him almost daily. They texted throughout the day, they would spend the late afternoons gaming and sometimes just watch movies or anime together while talking over the microphone. They talked about everything. The weather their days the homework they had. Naruto had talked about his live in the orphanage, the foster caring system, sometimes he complained about his Godfather or talked about how unfair life was for taking his parents away from him before he was even old enough to remember them.

It was strange how much he had trusted his best friend over the years. Naruto send pictures of his food, of his day, things he found pretty, his tests when he aced them or failed them. He even texted pictures of himself over the years, of clothes he wasn’t sure he wanted to buy and needed advice on. Selfies with his real life friends. He even once send a picture of a mole he thought looked like a small heart on his hip.

Sasuke didn’t like talking about his life, he barely mentioned his day to day life. He had told Naruto he was an outcast. He said he hated going outside, he didn’t like hanging out with people. He didn’t have friends in real life and he wasn’t sad about it. He had a big family and liked hanging with his sibling more than with morons in his school. He had never really specify how big his family was, but one time they were gaming together and had their mics on. Naruto could hear somebody enter Sasuke’s room and talk to him. Sasuke had clarified later it was his older brother asking him if he had eaten anything since he had come from school. That is how Naruto knew he had a brother. He remembered Sasuke saying he was insanely over-protective and it was annoying, but Naruto got a little jealous. He wished he had a brother like that….Family like that.

Over the span of five years Naruto knew only a few things about Sasuke and he didn’t have anything to back it up with. Sasuke had told him he was the same age as Naruto, only a few months older as he was born of the 23th of July. He was a good student and very smart. He constantly helped Naruto with his homework.

Sasuke was forced to take extra curriculum from his mother and he was pressured into joining some stupid clubs. Like the chess club and the science club. Naruto joked that Sasuke was a freaking nerd, and asked if he didn’t want to do anything a bit more sporty like basketball or baseball. Sasuke simply said no to this in which Naruto joked that Sasuke must have two left feet, which Sasuke scoffed at.

He knew Sasuke’s father was some high ranked police officer and his mother was a pharmacist. His brother was very smart and kind and Sasuke loved him deeply and hated him very much at the same time. It had something to do with his parents comparing Sasuke to his brother. He knew Sasuke lived in the same time zone as he did. He didn’t want to say what country or city, he persisted his father told him it was unsafe to share such information and Naruto didn’t want to push it. So he agreed neither would tell the other where they lived.

Naruto was very open with Sasuke and he enjoyed talking to him. He loved to make flirty remarks and hearing Sasuke laugh and call him an idiot. He liked hanging out with him in general. But, there was one thing that bothered him slightly the past couple of months. In the five years he had known his best friend, he had no clue how he looked like. Sasuke didn’t send pictures, he didn’t make videos or turn his camera on. Everything Naruto knew about Sasuke, he knew over a black screen. He didn’t want to push Sasuke to do something he did not want to, but he also wondered if Sasuke hadn’t bothered to even send one picture or turn his camera on once, maybe there was a reason. Maybe he was hiding something, and if so…What would it be?

Surly he had heard Sasuke talk, he didn’t sound like an adult men or a child. He sounded like a late teen, much like himself. Maybe he was insecure about his looks? Maybe he had burn marks on his face or something that made him so embarrassed to turn the camera on. Naruto didn’t know, but lately it had been bugging him. Perhaps it was something his real life friends had commented on, they had put the thought in his head that there must be something off.

It was Saturday afternoon when Naruto came back from his job at a dinner and took a shower before walking around the house with his boxers and a towel around his shoulder.

“Ey, Ero-sanin?” Naruto looked around the apartment before he saw a note hanging on the fridge, telling him his godfather went on a trip to Thailand for some research.

“You pervert…Why Thailand?” Naruto commented, grabbing an orange soda before walking to his room and sitting down on his desk chair. Over the years Naruto had worked for his money he had saved a nice sum to work on his gamer P.C. He had three screens, a comfortable chair, a tablet he used to make fanart on and two controllers. He logged in and immediately saw his best friend online. Excitedly he sat up straight and tried to call him, grabbing his orange, fox eared, headset and plugging it in.

“I didn’t know it was going nude in front of the camera day.”

Naruto jumped up from the voice in his headphone, he looked back at his first screen, seeing he had accidently pressed his camera on, as usual Sasuke’s screen was completely black as Naruto was siting shirtless in front of the camera.

“I am not nude!” Naruto laughed, getting up and showing he was in his boxers.

“I consider this child nudity.” He could hear his friend say.

“I’m seventeen, dude. I’m not a child and I’m not naked.” Naruto grabbed his black shirt from behind the chair and put it on before he got more comments. “I didn’t know the camera was on!” He quickly justified, smiling at the camera and waving.

“Where have you been anyway? You just disappeared on me yesterday. What was that about? I was worried.”

“Oh that,” Sasuke sighed deeply, like he was trying to cover his frustration, “My mum cut off my internet, she even took away my phone.”

“Why?”

“Beats me, something about me becoming too isolated. She thinks I am hiding myself in my room, like I am ashamed.”

“Hu….Are you tho?” Naruto asked, leaning back as he took a sip of his orange soda.

“I don’t give a rat’s ass about what other people think. I don’t know why she keeps persisting I am hiding myself for _society_.” He tried imitating his mother’s voice with the last world.

“Society thinks you’re pretty gay.” Naruto could hear Sasuke curse at him, causing him to laugh.

“Fine, fine…What would you even be ashamed about?” Naruto asked, looking at the black screen. He really started to wonder how Sasuke looked like. How was his hair, what colour was it? What colour where his eyes? Did he consider himself pretty, probably not because he hid behind a dark screen.

“I don’t know. I guess she thinks I am locking myself inside my room because I hate everybody. You know she reads those parenting books and says puberty makes you automatically hate everything about yourself-“

“But you do hate everything about yourself.” Naruto interrupted his best friend.

“I can’t help having a shitty personality, Naruto!” Sasuke raised his voice, causing Naruto to laugh out loud, squirting orange soda from his nose. This made Sasuke laugh, a laugh like some anime villain had. Naruto got up, cursing loudly as he grabbed some paper towels to clean up. He sat back down, putting his headset back up.

“Didn’t you say you scared the shit out of young children during Halloween and proceeded to eat all the candy bars before your parents came home to look innocent?” Naruto asked.

“What?” Sasuke asked, causing Naruto to repeat what he had said.

“Oh yeah…I puked over my dog that night. Poor Shiro was traumatized.” Sasuke chuckled, “My cousin checked up on me that night, held my hair back while I puked over the toilet. Cleaned my poor dog.”

“That is sweet of him.” Naruto said, he didn’t know Sasuke had a cousin until now.

“Yeah he is a real sucker,” Sasuke said coldly. “if it were me I would’ve let him choke on his own vomit.”

“Who made you such a shitty person?” Naruto wondered out loud, causing Sasuke to be quiet for a moment. 

“I don’t know. Probably my dad.” Sasuke said seriously. “Ey where is the pervert you live with?”

“He’s on a trip to Thailand, some research or something.” Naruto said, “Hey, wanna play something, multiplayer?”

“Meh, I’m eating right now. You could share your screen with me and I can just watch you play?”

“Is that an excuse because you’re too afraid to play against me? It's because you are a shitty gamer, ain’t it?” Naruto grinned.

“Can you hear this?” Naruto could hear a spoon tapping a bowl. “Bes

“What ya eating?” Naruto asked, pulling his legs up and leaning his chin on his knees.

“Soup.”

“What kind of soup?”

“Are you really wondering what kind of soup I am eating?” Sasuke said in his usual emotionless voice. He could hear him mutter and curse a bit before complaining, “Why do companies make water bottles so annoying. Ugh, I told my brother to buy the ones you can just pull over with your teeth, not the fucking turning cap shit.”

“Like the sport drinks?” Naruto wondered out loud.

“Exactly.” He could barely hear Sasuke, he was opening the bottle with his teeth or something. He could hear him spit out of the cap and hear it fall to the floor.

“Are your hands too weak to just open a normal bottle?” Naruto asked, answering a few messages he got.

“Shut the fuck up,” Sasuke said. “I like my water bottles a specific way. Am I not allowed to be picky…”

Sasuke’s rant went on for a while. Naruto listened, a smile on his face when he thought what his best friend said was pretty funny. He looked over at the screen, looking at the blackness.

“Hey,” He interrupted his friend, “What is your hair colour?” Naruto asked. A silence emerged and for a moment Naruto had regrets he stopped the water bottle rant.

“Why?” Sasuke asked.

“You know mine.” Naruto said. Naruto ran his hand down his bangs, pushing them aside. “I’ve known you for five years. Like, for all I know you are an old men jerking off to my young body right now.”

“You want to like, turn around so I have more to work with here?” He could hear Sasuke say, causing Naruto snigger.

“I’m serious, asshole!” Naruto yelled, “Like I have been so open with you these five years. All I know is you have a dog and an awful handwriting. Like, I am not forcing you to do anything…Just…Sometimes I wonder how you look like and I think…Are You really a seventeen year old senior or if you are some pervert masturbating while thinking about my cute face?”

“Wait.” Sasuke seemed surprised, “you can think?”

“You’re such a bastard!” Naruto said, getting up and putting his thumb on the webcam.

“Don’t let a demented old men go on by memory. Show me that cute face, baby~” Sasuke teased Naruto.

Naruto removed his thumb.

“ugh, why am I sucker for compliments.” Naruto sat back down.

“Because you are an attention whore. It is only natural.”

“What is that supposed to mean?” Naruto frowned at this.

“You grew up with no attention, so you’re trying to make up for it by getting attention from everyone around you, right?” Sasuke voiced his thoughts.

“You’re fucking asshole,” Naruto looked pissed, “This is why nobody like you.”

“Didn’t bother me when my dad said it, doesn’t bother me when you say it.” Sasuke said nonchalantly. A silence emerged and Naruto was wondering if he should make up an excuse and end the call.

“I’m sorry alright. Stop pouting…I didn’t mean what I said.” Sasuke sighed, Naruto could only imagine the boy rolling his eyes while he said it, but he had no idea what his eyes looked like.

“You did tho,” Naruto sighed.

“I have no filter, you know that. Why do you think people want me dead? Listen, I tell it as I see it. You like it, ok…If you don’t, don’t ask.” 

“People want you dead?!” Naruto asked, trying to stir the conversation.

“Hu, just a hand full, no biggie.” Sasuke said, causing Naruto to think about a reason why Sasuke wouldn’t show his face. What if he had pissed somebody of so badly they had thrown acid on his face and he was permanently disfigured and that is why he isolates himself in his room.

“Stop making your brain work overtime and just tell me what you’re thinking.” He could hear Sasuke say, followed by a spoon falling in, what he assumed to be, an empty bowl.

“I am wondering why you won’t show your face to me.” Naruto admitted.

“What theory have you come up with?”

“Is this amusing to you?” Naruto asked, looking at the webcam.

“Not as amusing as your powerpoint presentation of storming area 51.” Sasuke said, Naruto could hear the enjoyment in his voice.

“I’m thinking it is like a hunchback of Notre Dame situation.”

“Hu, my brother is constantly complaining about my posture. What a coincidence.”

“Maybe somebody threw acid on your face and you are permanently disfigures. Or maybe like a big wine stain on your face like that-“

“Dude, if I had a wine stain covering my one eye like Zuko from the last airbender I would be posting cosplay pictures every day.” Sasuke said.

“This is a joke to you, isn’t it?” Naruto sighed. “How can we be best friends if I don’t even know what you look like? Maybe we are just not as close as I thought…”

“So since when does it matter how I look like? Why does my appearance determine if we are friends or not?” Sasuke sounded a bit pissed.

“It shouldn’t but…It feels like you just don’t trust me the same amount I trust you. I’m not saying what I feel is justified, I am just telling you how I feel.”

“Fine, I will describe to you how I look like….” Sasuke said. “You won’t know it is true, so you gotta take my word for it.”

“Let me guess you got a nine inch dick? You gonna start with a dick joke like Sai does-“

“Ah shit man, you were on to me quickly. Fine….Ok…I have an arm.”

“No shit, Sasuke. I know you have two legs, two feet, two arms and two hands. Everybody has that, it is normal. It is like…How humans look.” Naruto said.

He could hear Sasuke laugh softly.

“This is a joke to you, isn’t it?” Naruto complained.

He heard Sasuke sigh, followed by some background sounds. Naruto looked back at his first screen and saw the black disappear and for a moment, he couldn’t believe his eyes.

Sasuke had black almond eyes and spiky black hair with a blue tint in it, it hung over his face as bangs. He had a very pale complexion, like he hadn’t been outside in the sun for years. He had a cute straight, small nose and he had thin pink lips that looked very soft, very cute. He had a sharp chin and jawline.

“Happy?”

Naruto woke up by Sasuke’s voice.

“You’re fucking handsome!” Naruto shouted.

“Yeah right, thanks mate.” Sasuke said sarcastically, that expression on his face matched his voice perfectly. He had this natural bitch-face to him.

“I’m not joking! You could be like…A freaking model.” Naruto tried to take it all in and he wondered, why hadn’t Sasuke showed himself before?

“Yeah maybe I will, I will start with some foot fetish sites and work my way up to Vogue.” Sasuke said.

“Why were you so embarrassed to show your face? Also I think you can skip foot porn and go straight into gay porn.”

He could see Sasuke roll his eyes. He got a quick salute before the camera turned itself off again.

“You wanted to play a game.” Sasuke tried to change topic.

“No, no I wanna talk about this more.”

“Ugh, you want me to braid your hair and put make-up on you, Suzan?” Sasuke grunted. “You want me to share the ten thinks I do to style my hair, number seven would surprise you.”

“What is number seven?” Naruto asked.

“Bathing in the blood of my enemies.” Sasuke said, causing Naruto to chuckle.

“Well, I now know I am talking to a teenager and not some fifty year old pervert who just saw me shirtless.” Naruto grinned.

“Ah shit,” Sasuke said, “I forgot I have to write an essay by Monday. Mind if we game later?”

“Sure, you want me to go?”

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to,” Sasuke said. “You can hear me bitch about it.”

“Sure, amma go draw then.” Naruto said, grabbing his tablet and stylist that were already connected to the computer. He opened the program and started doodling as he heard Sasuke complain about the essay.

“Sasuke, sweetie-“ Naruto looked up from his drawing, hearing the female voice through his headphone. He couldn’t hear most of what she said, but he heard her approach the desk and complain about the soup bowl.

“I told you to bring it downstairs when you’re done. Not to be hoarding it up in your room.” His mother sounded moody. “Last time you did that you fell from the stairs, remember.”

“That’s vividly engraved in my mind, mum. Thanks for the reminder.” Sasuke sounded annoyed.

“It wouldn’t kill you to give me a hand so now and then.”

He could hear some background noises followed by an awkward silence and then a deep breath.

“You think you’re so funny, don’t you?” He could hear Sasuke’s mother say.

“Nah, I think I am hilarious.” Sasuke said, he could just hear the grin in his friend’s voice.

“I’m done with you.” He heard footsteps storming out.

“Oh come on, mum….mum!” Sasuke laughed, “She’ll be fine.”

“What did you do?” Naruto asked.

“Nothing, she is just sensitive. Menopause I think.” Sasuke said. He heard Sasuke picking something up and putting it down on his desk.

“I don’t think we’re supposed to assume those things,” Naruto said, he could hear knock followed by a strange voice coming from his headphone. He could hear Sasuke and somebody else in the room talk. He couldn’t make much out from the conversation, but he did hear Sasuke saying. 

“She said, can you give me a hand. I gave her a hand!” followed by some laughter and then some lecture Naruto could not make much out.

“Ugh, it is just like they say. You give someone a finger they take away your whole arm.”

“What was that?” Naruto asked.

“Ugh my brother lecturing me on my jokes. My cousin finds me funny.” Sasuke said.

“The cousin that cleaned your puke?”

“Nah the one who got in a car accident and has half his face scarred. I talked to you about him. I tried unplugging him from life support because my phone was on like 15%.”

“You’re terrible person. How do you get away with these things?” Naruto asked. “It is because you’re pretty, isn’t it?”

Sasuke remained awfully quiet by this.

“People think I am pitiful and sad. That’s is why. I got lucky turning his life support off actually woke him up. Before I knew it my phone was on a 40%” Sasuke finally said.

“You’re lying, no way!” Naruto laughed.

“The trick is putting it on airplane mode before plugging it in.”

“You’re such a fucking bastard.” Naruto said, shaking his head slightly.

“How is your drawing coming along, what ya making?” Sasuke asked.

“You know I can hear you typing.” Naruto changed the topic, “You type so slow. You know you can use both hands, right?”

“Hey! You know you have two brain hemispheres. Thinking would go much quicker if you used both, idiot.”

“Okay…Somebody is sensitive. Probably didn’t jerk off in a while-“

“Fuck you!” Sasuke shouted.

“Hurts right, making assumptions.”

“You think you’re so clever, don’t you?”

“I’m pretty damn clever,” Naruto said, continuing drawing for a while before looking up and seeing whatever he doodled…It resembled Sasuke.

“Why are you making a dumb expression?” Sasuke asked.

“Nothing.”

“Obviously there is something.” Sasuke insisted.

“I think I accidently drew you.” Naruto said, “No homo.”

“Totally homo, says the homo.” Sasuke said, “show me.”

“Nah, it is not so good-“

“I wanna see if you got my nose right. The wanted posters never get my nose right.” Sasuke joked, causing Naruto to give in.

“Oh wow, you got that from a two seconds shot?” He heard Sasuke muttering about Naruto’s memory not being as bad as he had thought.

“I heard that!” Naruto complained he got up and said he was gonna grab some food. He returned a few minutes later with a ramen bowl.

“Oh ey, you got Ichiraku’s ramen where you are?” Sasuke asked, “I go there for lunch sometimes.”

Naruto frowned at this.

“I thought Ichiraku’s a family shop. There is this old men that always squints his eyes when he smiles and gives these life lectures and the daughter that always-

“Snorts when she laughs” Sasuke and Naruto both said at the same time.

Naruto remained quiet. This couldn’t be real…There was no way…

“….Shit mate, do we live in the same city?” Naruto asked, looking excited. “Konoha City?”

The world was very small after all. 

“I am gonna go.” Sasuke quickly said.

Before Naruto could protest the call ended and Naruto saw Sasuke log off.


	2. Kyuubi's

The room was dull and empty. The walls were eggshell white and the only light came from the small windows that were no bigger than cornflakes boxes. The carpet was dirty and the dirt was clearly visible in the rays of light of the small windows. The room even smelled like desperation, but what else was expected from a room in the local youth home. It is where several support groups meetings were held for teens and young adults. Of course there wasn’t enough to separate the individuals that were attending. From the few meetings Sasuke was forced to attempt he knew from the fifteen people coming every week, one had cancer, another had severe anxiety and someone was suicidal, but he can’t remember who that was.

The Uchiha hated going to these support groups, but his mother forced him to. Several times she had made his cousins literally drag him down there, but he put up a good fight. He might not have been strong enough to fend off two adults, but he had managed to punch his cousin in the eye, hard enough he had to go to the eye doctor and couldn’t see through his eye for a week.

Well deserved.

Sasuke hadn’t wanted to talk about his feeling or his struggles in life, he hated listening to others who were ‘_just like him’_. But after 3 sessions of pure silence and glaring, the group leader, Mr Hatake had talked to him and simply told him his mother wasn’t going to let him off the hook if he didn’t at least pretend. Sasuke wasn’t sure the guy was using some reversed psychology on him or some shit, but he figured he didn’t want to waste an afternoon every Tuesday. 

He had his legs spread, leaning his right hand on his lap and resting his hand on it. He glared around the circle and rested his eyes on Kakashi Hatake, making notes as some girl was crying while telling her story, Sasuke wasn’t paying a lot of attention to her.

He was forced to wake up when everybody started clapping and Kakashi started saying something about her being brave for sharing. Sasuke rolled his eyes, but regretted it immediately when Kakashi called out his name.

“Would you like to share today?” He asked, tapping his pen on his notebook.

“Not really.” Sasuke said, but when a silence emerged he sighed deeply.

“Fine,” he sat up straight. “My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I’m seventeen years old and I have been struggling with opium addiction since I was like…. Maybe twelve.”

“Hello Sasuke,” everybody in the group said.

“I don’t have much to say, other than that I am already two years off them and…” He caught Kakashi’s eye, “It is amazing.” He said sarcastically.

“Wait, how did you get addicted to opium? How did you get opium at twelve?” One of the group members asked curiously. It was a men in his early twenties.

Sasuke frowned and indicated at his left arm that sat still on his lap, “Phantom pains.”

The man looked confused.

“I don’t have a left arm, fucking moron!” Sasuke snapped, “It is prosthetic!” He said annoyed, “I’m what they call a below elbow amputee and is it fucking sucks! At least when you lose a leg you can get a better fucking parking spot. All I get is shitty perverted people thinking I am suddenly desperate enough to fuck them because of my lack of an arm.”

“How did you lose an arm?” The girl who was speaking before asked.

“I was walking and it just suddenly fell off.” Sasuke mocked her as he rolled his eyes, he put the hood of his hoody on. He hated being surrounded by dumb cunts.

“So you developed an opium addiction after the loss of your arm?” Kakashi tried to keep Sasuke talking.

“The pain was unbearable.” Sasuke said, “Before I know it my family is calling me an addict and I am stuck with shitty strawberry tasting paracetamols. It doesn’t even taste like strawberries, it states like fucking assholes.”

“And how did that make you feel, when your family confronted you with being addicted?” Kakashi asked. Sasuke lowered his eyes to the dirty carpet and remembered how much he acted out when his parents and brother sat him down to talk to him. How they tried to cut him off cold turkey and give him lighter medication like Tylenol, but it didn’t cut it. His life was so shitty he needed the euphoric feeling only morphine could give him.

“It was hard…” Sasuke admitted, “I was twelve when I lost my arm. I had everything before that. I played baseball, I loved playing baseball. I was really good. I used to play with classmates on the playground and I was normal and one day …I lost all of it.”

The room fell quiet.

Sasuke chuckled.

“Kids are mean…One day they admire you and the very next you’re an outcast and nobody wants to sit on your bad side…They were afraid of the stump.” He spoke, “I couldn’t blame them, I wasn’t able to look at it myself for months. It doesn’t really help that there is a constant reminder of how life could have turned out right under my nose…My brother has it all and I fucked it up.”

“But losing your arm is not something you did on purpose-“

“I’m talking about the opium addiction, Karen!” Sasuke snapped at the girl who whispered her name was Cindy.

“Let’s explore that a little more,” Kakashi suggested calmly.

“I wanted fucking morphine and my mother and the dick of a doctor cut me off, cold turkey.” Sasuke said. “Mind you, we’re now two years further. I thought twelve year olds were bad. High school was worse. Everybody would look at you, waiting to play fucking Superhero when you dropped something. They acted like I was a fucking retard-“

“We don’t use that word here, Sasuke.” Kakashi said sternly.

“Fine!” Sasuke hissed, “It is like I was supposed to praise everyone who helped me sharpen my fucking pencil. Oh you opened the fucking door for me, you want me to suck your fucking cock now? Don’t open the door for me then! And the pervs…The many pervs… My biology teacher came actually on to me. He wanted to give me money for pictures of my stump and it turns out that is actually a really big porn category on its own! And there is a lot of money in it! Apparently there are not so many amputee whores out there!” 

“And suppose you reported that?” Kakashi wondered loudly.

“That’s a funny story. So, he offered me like hundred bucks and I was like….Sure I can use a hundred bucks.”

“Sasuke Uchiha!” Kakashi said with wide eyes

“But I didn’t do it!” Sasuke said annoyed, “And my dad arrested him. I regret it daily, I could use a hundred bucks. I think amputee porn star is a good career option. I wanted to be a cop like my father…But have you ever heard about a one armed cop? I haven’t, and it wouldn’t make for a great TV show.” 

Kakashi sighed deeply. Sasuke wasn’t taking the group sessions seriously.

“You said your doctor and mother cut off your morphine. That must have been hard since you had been using it a lot…How did you cope with that?” Kakashi asked, stirring the conversation away from amputee porn.

“My mum is a pharmacist and I….I…” Sasuke fell quiet, “I stole subscription drugs from her pharmacy. Not too suspicious of course…I grabbed a few pills from one package and then from another…I was fucking dumb because she noticed it very quickly. That fucked me up…It landed me in therapy where I got on Tramadol, which made me very sleepy and I spend most days in my bedroom…Skipping school….A lot. I think it became more of a surprise when I showed up to class than when I wasn’t there.” Sasuke said. “I begged my parents to be home schooled instead, but they insisted it was better for me to get out of my room.”

“And how did you manage to become clean from there. Did you go to rehab or did you have an enlighten moment on how much this addiction was damaging you and your family.” 

“What?” Sasuke laughed, “My family was fine. I didn’t damage them. It wasn’t like I was giving hand job for heroin? Sucks for me I only have one arm. I bet I could make double the money if I had both arms.”

“Sasuke.”

“Ugh…” Sasuke rolled his eyes and looked away from Kakashi. “I was just joking, nobody gets my humour.” Sasuke looked down at the dirty carpet and was remembered of Naruto.

The golden haired boy he had met over the internet. They had a shared love for movies, series, animes and cartoons. They liked the same games and could talk for hours. Naruto could laugh at his jokes, Naruto tolerated his dark humour. He wished he could grab his phone and leave him a message of how stupid his day was. He wanted to hear about Naruto’s day. What had he done all day? How was his soccer practice? What did he eat today….But he hadn’t talked to Naruto for the past month. The fact Naruto and him lived in the same city terrified him. What if they come across one another in real life, what if he saw Sasuke’s amputee arm and suddenly their dynamic changed?

The thought alone made Sasuke feel depressed again. It had been his friendship with Naruto that had gotten him to lay of the painkillers. That made him stop taking the anti-depressives and that distracted him from his short comings. He didn’t feel like a sad teenagers that had lost an arm. He felt like a normal kid, hanging with his best friend.

Why did Naruto have to live in Konoha City. Why could he not be in Suna or any other city that was a good distance away.

Sasuke took a deep breath.

“I guess stealing the medication put my parents in a really difficult position.” He sighed. “I don’t have a lot of friends, but I made a few over the internet, during that time I got really close with one of them and…Well, I didn’t tell him I was in withdraw or about my amputee. We were just…Friend. We did a lot together, we watched movies, talked for hours and played games together. It made me feel like I was normal. He distracted me of the pain and sadness.” Sasuke lowered his eyes, talking about Naruto hurt more than he had expected.

“That was all I wanted to share…”

“I am very happy you are opening up.” Kakashi said giving him an approved nod before looking around for the next person to share.

After the session Sasuke didn’t want to stick around any longer than he had to. He headed out of the building and saw his mother already waiting in the car. She honked to catch Sasuke’s attention. Sasuke looked at the crowded parking space and saw she was parked quit the distance away from the entrance. He looked at the handicapped parking spots and sighed.

“Couldn’t have been a leg, could it…” Sasuke muttered as he walked down the stairs and towards his mother’s car. He stepped in and tried to put the seatbelt on. He struggled with it slightly, as he always had. His mother tried to help him, but Sasuke sternly told her not intervene. A few minutes passed and he finally got the seatbelt on him right before glaring in front of him.

“So…How was the group session?” His mother asked carefully as she drove off the parking lot.

“Amazing,” Sasuke said sarcastically.

“So…Your dad and brother aren’t going to be home untill late. How about you and I go out for dinner?” Mikoto suggested. “We could go somewhere fancy and order a steak or-“

“And watch everybody avoid eye contact as I fail to cut my steak with one hand. Do you want me to push my plate towards you and have you cut it for me or maybe we can just ask the kitchen to cut it before serving.”

Mikoto remained quiet and took a deep breath.

“We could go to that ramen place? Ichiraku’s?” She asked.

“No.” Sasuke said sternly, moving his head away from his mother and staring outside of the window. “Maybe we can order in….I just want to lie down.”

“No Sasuke, you’ve been sitting in your room for the past month. You need to get outside more.”

“Useless,” Sasuke complained, not looking at his mother as she drove to a diner.

“Can we at least compromise and eat in the car?” Sasuke asked, but she shook her head and insisted Sasuke went in with her. Moody and annoyed Sasuke walked behind his mother to the diner and sat in the booth right next to the window. His hoody on, his eyes glued on the table. How he wished he could text Naruto and complain about his mother taking him so a shitty dinner.

“Come on Sasuke, take that hood off.”

“You already forcing me to do stuff you want. At least I can decided for myself if I want to keep my hood on or off…I have that much freedom at least.” Sasuke said annoyed, turning his face away from his mother.

“So…They have French fries…Would you want some fries?” Mikoto tried to talk to her son who ignored her. Mikoto looked worried at her son before looking around the diner, it was almost empty. There were a few families and truckers enjoying a meal.

“The sandwiches look great too. Would you like a grilled cheese?” Mikoto said out loud, “A hot dog maybe?”

After a killing silence she gave up and closed the menu in front of her.

“Good evening and welcome at Kyuubi’s!”

Sasuke frowned, the voice sounded very familiar. He turned his head, looking up from under his hoody at the golden haired boy he knew too well over the years. He immediately looked away, and pulled his hoody lower over his face. His heart was racing his chest and for a moment he felt the universe was punishing him. The fucking diner Naruto Uzumaki worked at was the same diner Mikoto had brought Sasuke to for dinner. Just when he had realised Naruto lived in the same city, it was only his luck he would walk in on him only a month later.

“I’m Naruto and I will be your waiter tonight.” He said kindly, “Have you two made up your minds?”

“Hmmm…Not quite yet.” Mikoto said, looking back at the menu. “What would you recommend?”

“I enjoy curly fries with a strawberry milkshake. Combining the sweetness of the milkshake with the saltiness of the fries makes for an interesting experience.” Naruto chuckled, “But I don’t recommend it for everyone. We do make killer apple pie and the hamburgers are pretty good.”

“How about we take…Two double cheese burgers and split the fries?” Mikoto looked over at Sasuke, feeling hurt as her son did not answer her, he didn’t even look at her.

“I guess…I’ll order that.” Mikoto said, looking back at Naruto who stared at the teenage boy that almost had his entire back turned towards him.

“Would you like anything to drink with that?” Naruto asked, writing down the order.

“I would like a coca cola light,” Mikoto turned back to her son who had his lips pressed shut.

“Uhm…Sprite.” Sasuke quickly said, not even looking at Naruto.

“Is seven-up fine?” Naruto asked, looking curiously at the boy.

“Yeah.”

“Coming right up!” Naruto said excitedly as he headed towards the kitchen.

“Mum, we gotta go.” Sasuke immediately said, turning his face towards his mother that looked confused.

“Why?” She asked.

“Because…Because…I don’t want to be here,” Sasuke argued, keeping an eye on the kitchen to make sure Naruto wasn’t going to get out of there.

“Honey, it is not polite to order and then just leave.” Mikoto said.

“Mum, you don’t understand. Please, can you just take the food to go while I wait in the car?”

“I understand you have been trying to isolate yourself from your family again.” Mikoto said sternly, it seemed she couldn’t take any more of her son’s behaviour.

“You’ve had been doing so well and suddenly out of nowhere you start to shut everybody out again. Yes, I know, you’re young and puberty is a tough time to go through, but how much longer are you going to hide yourself from the world just because you have prosthetic arm? What is it you kids say these days….Shit happens.” Mikoto said passionately, causing a few people to turn their heads towards their table.

Sasuke remained quiet and just lowered his head.

“You’ve been drowning in self-pity long enough-“

“Look I am cured by your words. Suddenly all my fears, anxiety and depression are gone.” Sasuke said sarcastically. “Can we please go!”

Mikoto frowned, he son was gloomy before but now he was just being desperate. She wondered where the sudden change came and she looked towards the kitchen. Could it be her son thought the waiter was cute? Perhaps he was just feeling down by the idea he didn’t have shot with him.

“Tell you this. I will leave you to your business for two days if you ask that cute waiter on a date.” She said a smile appearing on her face. Sasuke’s face stiffened.

“mom, it is like you Googled how to get my gay amputee son out of his room.” Sasuke commented.

“You think he is gay? He doesn’t give a gay vibe, he gives a little gay vibe.” Mikoto said, grinning at her son from ear to ear. “Oh look he is coming this way, quick take your hoody of and smile!”

“Mum no-“

“One seven-up and one coca cola light,” Naruto said as he put the two ice filled glasses down with a small glass bottle next to it. Sasuke moved his head away from Naruto again, staring at the parking lot.

“What was your name again?” Mikoto asked the waiter and Sasuke wanted to dig a whole and stick his head in it.

“Mum, stop it!” He hissed towards her.

“Naruto.” 

Naruto awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck, not sure where this conversation was going to.

“Naruto, how old are you?” She asked.

“I’m seventeen,” Naruto said, feeling a little awkward now.

“Oh you’re the same age as my son,” she indicated to Sasuke. “Would you say he is a handsome fella?”

“Mom!” Sasuke hissed, causing Naruto to laugh loudly.

“Well, I don’t know. I haven’t really gotten a glimpse of his face yet.” Naruto joked, looking over at Sasuke who turned away from Naruto. 

“My son would love to take you out to a movie sometime. You’re gay right?” Mikoto asked, looking very intrigued by Naruto who gave her a nervous smile.

“Uhm….This is a bit weird.” Naruto admitted.

“Enough mum, you’re making him uncomfortable.” Sasuke hissed.

“Oh come on Sasuke, stop being so ashamed.” She turned back to Naruto, “My son is a little embarrassed because he has a prosthetic arm.”

Sasuke hit his head on the table and used his one arm to pull the hoody as far over his head as possible. He felt so embarrassed, he could flip over the table out of anger. All he could hear was his own heart beat and the awkward silence his mother had caused. He didn’t want to see Naruto’s reaction, it was too painful to even imagine.

“Some of my favourite anime characters have amputees,” Naruto said. He put his hand gently on Sasuke’s shoulder. If it was anybody else Sasuke had tried to bite it away from him.

“You watch Full Metal Alchemist? One Piece? Voltron?”

Sasuke did not respond to Naruto.

“I don’t think it is deal breaker.” Naruto said before excusing himself and going to another table.

Sasuke slowly raised his head, looking at Naruto chatting with another costumer.

“See,” Mikoto said, like she had won a big argument, “he said it wasn’t a deal breaker. Now go and ask him to see that movie you’ve been talking about with those superheroes and that game that is about to end.”

“I want to leave…Now.” Sasuke said, getting up and walking out of the dinner.

That night Sasuke was sitting lying in his bed in the dark. His mother had tried to get him to eat dinner, but Sasuke didn’t even want to talk to her after her behaviour at the dinner. He heard the sound of several notification coming from his computer and he turned his head to his desk. He had been ignoring every one of his friends online, some stopped trying to get in contact, but Naruto hadn’t been one of them. He still messages him daily even when Sasuke didn’t respond back. He sighed deeply thinking of Naruto at the diner. Did he just get off work? Did he grab some leftover curly fries and go home to talk to him. Sasuke turned himself around and stared at the light coming from his computer screen. He took a deep breath before getting up from his bed. He sat on his desk chair, staring at the screen. Naruto had tried calling him, but he hadn’t answered. He left a bunch of messages a few pictures here and there. Sasuke scrolled through it before seeing Naruto attempted to call him again. He looked at the caller screen, Naruto’s picture was of him with his adorable fox-ear headset. Sasuke looked at it before accepting the call. He put his headphones up and saw Naruto’s face appear on his screen.

“Oh damn you actually picked up this time,” Naruto said, like Sasuke hadn’t ghosted him for a month. He dipped his curly fry in his milkshake before spinning around in his chair.

“Oi, your camera is on, but why is your room so dark? Did you like lose power or something?”

“What do you think my computer runs on?” Sasuke asked, looking at the camera image of himself. His face and shoulders were visible and lighted slightly with the light coming from the screen, the rest of the room was dark, but still a little recognisable.

“I meant like… Did you burn through a lightbulb or something.”

“I am lying in my misery and self-loath.” Sasuke said, looking behind him at his room.

“I think it is pretty early to train for taking over Hades, Sasuke. Hey, is that your anxiety lying on your bed, behind you?”

Sasuke chuckled, looking at the bed and seeing his dog, Shiro.

“Shiro, shoo. Shoo. Not on the bed. Bad doggo.” Sasuke said, trying to wave his dog away with his good arm, but the dog didn’t seem to understand the gesture.

“I never trained him to not sleep in my bed.” Sasuke said, turning back to Naruto.

“You wanna tell me why you disappeared for a month after figuring out we live in the same city?” Naruto asked, spinning his chair around again.

“I’m sorry, I freaked out.” Sasuke admitted, staring at Naruto.

“I mean I was hyped about it, but if you didn’t want to meet in real life I would have understood that, believe me.” Naruto coughed loudly after putting fries in his mouth and spinning his chair around. He gasped and almost choked on his food. He jumped up from his chair, coughing loudly until the blockage was spit on the floor. Sasuke laughed, causing Naruto to give an embarrassing look at the camera.

“I could’ve died!” Naruto shouted, grabbing a tissues to pick the half eaten fry before throwing it in the trash. “The fries are revolting, I knew they would one day.”

“You’re just fucking stupid,” Sasuke laughed.

“The strangest shit happened to me today, you will laugh at this…” Naruto began telling him about how a there was a son and mother coming to the dinner and how the mother tried to get her son to ask Naruto out. He laughed at how awkward the entire situation was.

“Sounds like my mom…” Sasuke muttered, looking away from the screen for a moment.

“It was so awkward, but the mother was a good tipper.” Naruto said, dipping his fry in the milkshake.

“Why uhm…Why do you think the guy just didn’t ask you out himself?” Sasuke asked.

“I don’t know, he was shy or something. Introvert.”

“Maybe embarrassed of his mother. Was he cute though?”

“Don’t know, I didn’t get to see his face. But-“ Sasuke’s heart was beating fast in his chest, “- he had like a really good ass when he stormed off.”

Sasuke busted out laughing.

“I am not kidding you! That was some booty!” Naruto chuckled, “like for that ass alone I would have said yes without seeing his face.”

“You’re such a moron,” Sasuke said, looking up at his friend on the screen.

“You know…” Naruto ate his last fry before cleaning his hand on his pyjama bottom. “You’re an asshole, but you have a cute face. Especially when you laugh.”

“No homo.”

“Very homo, don’t take the homo away from me.” Naruto said, “Anyway, what was your day like? Given by the darkness not too well.”

“Actually….It was alright.” Sasuke sighed, leaning back on his chair a little.

“Hey not to alarm you, but your dog has something big in his mouth.” Naruto said, squinting his eyes to get a better look, but it didn’t help. Sasuke turned around, seeing his dog holding his prosthetic arm in his mouth like a bone he was ready to bury in the yard.

“Shiro!” Sasuke shouted at the dog, “That fucker cost me an arm, leave it!”

“An arm and a leg. The expression is an arm and a leg.” Naruto said, busy with something on a different screen it seemed. Sasuke looked at him and smiled.

“Nah it cost me an arm, no leg…” Sasuke said, looking at Naruto finishing his milkshake.

“What was he playing with anyway?” Naruto asked. 

“Nothing important,” Sasuke said.

“You wanna watch a movie?” Naruto asked.

“Hey,”

Naruto looked up from his milkshake.

“Maybe we should meet in real life?” Sasuke suggested.

“But I thought you ghosted me for a month because you were scared?” Naruto said. “Where did this epiphany moment come from?”

“Because then I can explain you like 50% of my jokes and then I can have you laugh at them. My family doesn’t get them.” Sasuke said, giving his dog a stern look as it was eyeing the prosthetic arm on the floor.

“I thought your cousin laughed at them too,”

“He is mad at me because I punched him in the eye and he lost vision for like a week. Hasn’t come around a lot after that. I think he is waiting for some apology from my side.” Sasuke said.

“The one that cleaned the puke or the one you took out of life support because you wanted to charge your phone?”

“The one I sold on eBay-“

“You did what?!”

“He ended up dating that guy so, I am actually a match maker. I mean I can’t help my cousin is a man-whore.”

“Sasuke…” Naruto was shaking his head

“I mean did the guy buy him for a dollar. Yes. Did my cousin end up fucking him in the back of the car after the transaction was made….Yeah. But I never technically pimped him out. The sex they had in that backseat of his car was consensual and it wasn’t my fault the guy couldn’t tell him about him buying Madara on eBay before getting the in car.”

“You are an awful human being.” Naruto said, “How could you do that to your cousin…”

“Forgive and forget. I sold him on eBay, he stabbed me in the shoulder with a katana. We’re family, we’re good at the end of the day.” 

Naruto looked peculiar, “What creep would just buy somebody for a dollar?”

“Oh yeah it turned out to be a classmate of his, so…It turned out fine.”

“But you didn’t know that did you?” Naruto asked.

“Of course not, how would I know that?”

“You’re a fucking asshole, Sasuke. I don’t know why you family just…Didn’t cut off a finger to teach you a lesson. Like those mafia guys.”

Sasuke smiled at the camera, running his good hand through his hair.

“They tried. It went a bit wrong. Lost an arm instead.” Sasuke said.

“Yeah right,” Naruto shoved it off, not believing Sasuke. “Where you wanna meet and when?”

“That shitty diner you work at?” Sasuke asked.

“Mate, I work there. I don’t want to spend more time then my shift in there.” Naruto said.

“Movies maybe?” Sasuke asked.

“Oh yeah! The cinema down town has a mini arcade, we could go an hour before the movie, play some games, see the movie, grab some dinner after.”

“Oh that is like an entire da-” Sasuke laughed.

“Date?” Naruto interrupted, “I mean, like, if you want it to be one. Otherwise yes homo turns to no homo.”

“I was going to say it was going to be an entire day….” Sasuke said looking away from the screen. Naruto fell quiet before laughing nervously.

“No homo?”

“How about I see you Saturday and you decide then and there if it is a yes homo or a no homo.”

Naruto looked up at the screen again and gave a soft smile.

“I don’t know what you’re freaking out about, but I am sure it nothing that could beat your shitty personality.”

“Why do you hang out with me if I am this awful?” Sasuke asked.

“I honestly don’t know. I guess opposites attracts, like the laws of nature and stuff?”

“You’re-“

“Adorable?” Naruto interrupted Sasuke, giving him a wink through the camera.

“No, fucking stupid.”


	3. The Cinema

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of the series. It has a rather open ending, leaving a lot for the imagination. I had fun writing this and I want to thank everybody that left a review because I really enjoyed reading it. If there is enough interest I can add a fourth chapter that explores Naruto and Sasuke's relationship further and have more Uchiha family interaction.

Naruto was standing in front of the entrance of the cinema. He was looking down at his phone every two seconds, checking if he had gotten any messages from Sasuke. It was exactly four o’clock and he was wondering if his friend had backed out on him. He wouldn’t be too surprised, Sasuke was clearly hiding something from him and he had no clue what it was. He has seen his face; he has heard him talk; he knew about his shitty personality, but he was funny and deep down he was actually a pretty good guy if you managed to break his walls. He wondered if Sasuke was in a wheelchair or maybe he was terminally ill, but Naruto didn’t understand why he would be ashamed of that. Perhaps they were not bad to Naruto, maybe it was terrible for Sasuke. It was odd, he seemed like the type of guy who didn’t care about stuff like that.

Naruto looked up from his phone and examined the public squire. He didn’t see any black, duck-butt-shaped hair anywhere. Maybe Sasuke was ghosting him again? He looked back down his phone. Five minutes had past since the last time he looked. He sighed deeply.

“Hey cutie, you got stood up?” He heard somebody ask behind him.

“Nah, he’s just late or something.” Naruto said, not looking up as he was texting Sasuke asking him where he was.

“Don’t worry about it, you can hang with me.”

Naruto felt something touch his shoulder and out of annoyance he grabbed the arm to push it away from him, clearly not interest in the attempt the stranger was making. That was until he actually grabbed the wrist and pulled the entire arm out. He screamed, dropping the arm on the floor, that is when he heard the familiar evil laughter he recognised very well. He looked up from what appeared to be a prosthetic arm on the ground to the teenager standing in front of it, laughing.

“Sasuke?!” Naruto looked with wide, traumatized, eyes at Sasuke. He was wearing black skinny jeans and a red and black squired shirt that was a little bit too big for him. He had left it open while his black top was tugged under his jeans. He wore a silver necklace with a red and white fan on it. His hair was combed neatly and his bangs were still covering his face, but were not blocking his eyes.

Naruto looked down at the prosthetic arm before looking at Sasuke empty left sleeve. He remained quiet and it didn’t took long for Sasuke to catch on.

Sasuke cleared his throat, meeting Naruto’s blue eyes before a silence fell.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Naruto asked, his voice sounding very offended. He could see Sasuke lower his eyes to the ground.

“I… I should’ve told you…” Sasuke said, his voice barley a whisper. Naruto quickly grabbed the prosthetic arm from the ground and smacked Sasuke with it on his other arm, causing the Uchiha to back off and look shocked for a moment.

“Sasuke. You. Motherfucking. Asshole!” Naruto said hitting him with his prosthetic arm between each word. Sasuke backed off, looking very confused when he saw Naruto not being able to hold back his laughter.

“All those motherfucking weird shit you kept saying…Were jokes.” Naruto said, catching his breath. “And you didn’t even let me laugh at them!”

“I am trying to make amends!” Sasuke said, avoiding being hit with his own arm.

“Why you keep hitting yourself, Sasuke? Stop hitting yourself,” Naruto joked before Sasuke managed to grab his prosthetic arm back.

“It is very offensive in the amputee community to hit someone with their own prosthetic limp,” Sasuke said, putting the prosthetic arm between his thighs before moving his sleeve up and re-attaching the arm to the stump. Naruto look intrigued at the process.

“Is it like cosmetic?” He asked, staring at the arm. “Can you move it?”

“Not very well. There are these muscle sensors and when I flex a muscle it will open the thumb and I can like…” Sasuke looked up at Naruto, “hold a pen or something.”

“This explains so much…” Naruto said.

“Like why I never wanted to turn the camera on or freaked out about meeting you in real life?”

“You’re shitty hand writing comes from you being left handed, isn’t it?” Naruto said causing Sasuke to chuckle.

“Yeah, I had to learn to write with my right hand.” Sasuke explained.

“All those times you were taking so long to text me back!”

“It is hard to text only using your thumb. Phones these days are too big for one hand.” Sasuke said, feeling a little embarrassed.

“This is why you suck at gaming, ain’t it?”

“I beat you all the time!” Sasuke argued.

“I totally let you win because you have like one arm, dude.” Naruto lied. Sasuke punched him in his shoulder.

“Dumbass!”

“Oh my god….That is why you said you were only giving it a 50%!” Naruto slapped his palm on his forehead. “I should have known!”

“Can you believe my family doesn’t understand my jokes? One time we were playing twister and I had to put my left arm on yellow and apparently I offended everyone by taking off my prosthetic arm and placing it on yellow.”

Naruto was wheezing and a smile spread across Sasuke’s lips when he looked at Naruto.

“You’re such a fucking asshole,” Naruto laughed, “you wanna go inside and destroy me at every game?” He moved in closer to Sasuke, shielding his mouth like he was going to tell a secret.

“Like I totally gonna pretend I’m letting you win on purpose.” Naruto added in a whisper

“It is my honour to make you feel like you have a bigger dick than you actually do.”

Naruto chuckled as he walked towards the entrance and opened the door. He caught Sasuke frowning at him, making Naruto smile.

“This is because I’m a gentlemen, y’know” Naruto said.

“This is because I am not,” Sasuke said, sticking up his middle finger as he walked through the door. Naruto chuckled, watching Sasuke’s back.

It was pretty empty except for some children playing a racing game. Naruto examined Sasuke quickly, from the boots he was wearing to the back pockets of his jeans.

“Hey!” Naruto said, realising something. “You were that guy from the diner that had his mother ask me out!”

Sasuke turned around and his eyes screamed it all for a second before he required his composure.

“Oh so now every guy with an amputee is me?” Sasuke said so believable, he must be a natural lair, even Naruto was doubting himself now.

“But…I never told you he had an amputee.” He said confused. Sasuke remained quiet, trying to think of an excuse.

“Yes…You did…” He said.

“You were the guy at the diner! It adds up. That day you stopped ghosting.” Naruto said.

“Stop acting like you are Sherlock Holmes. You just recognised my butt.” Sasuke said, waving Naruto off.

“Your ass was just a part of it…A big part tho-“

Sasuke laughed, slapping Naruto lightly on his upper arm as they continued walking past the many games.

“I’m sorry my mum was so embarrassing.” Sasuke apologised, “But…If she didn’t talk to you and you didn’t say what you did I would be still ghosting you and be locking myself up in my room.” They stopped in front of a skee ball machine.

“You should tell your mom that.” Naruto suggested putting a coin in the machine to get it started. The ball came rolling and he grabbed one, sliding it and managing to get it in the ten point hole.

“She really cares about you, y’now? I was actually kind of mad seeing you ignore her like that. I guess…It’s sensitive.” Naruto said, turning his head to Sasuke, tossing another ball in his right hand. “I don’t have a mom. I will never know what it feels like to have one. Just a person out there who loves you unconditionally and is always there for you. It sound like a privilege to me.” He tossed the ball towards Sasuke who caught it in with his right hand.

“Now you’re making me feel shitty.” Sasuke sighed looking at the ball.

“No judgement, it’s hard to appreciate what you have when it’s always there. Like my left arm.” Naruto had a grin spreading from ear to ear when he looked at Sasuke’s clueless face.

“Imagine not being able to switch hands when you masturbate.”

“Are you fucking serious?” Sasuke pushed Naruto slightly, causing Naruto to laugh.

“No wonder you’re such a shitty person. You probably have very unsatisfying orgasms.”

“Who knew my personality was going to rub off on you.” Sasuke shook his head.

“You should come with an eighteen and older sign. “ Naruto said, stepping towards the machine to see Sasuke play. Sasuke rolled the ball and hit the 50 points hole. The Uchiha looked at the corner of his eye at Naruto.

“With my not-dominant hand too,” he said, stepping aside from the machine.

“You only have one hand!” Naruto said, throwing another that hit the ten hole again.

“You suck,” Sasuke stated.

“You just got lucky!” Naruto argued. Sasuke shook his head.

“Here,” Sasuke closed in on Naruto, “place your right shin against the end of the lane and lean in, tuck your right foot in the corner under the machine. Your left foot goes behind you. Get low, so you can roll the ball.”

Naruto chuckled before rolling the ball and getting inside the forty hole.

“Not bad, not bad at all.” Sasuke said.

“Do you play this often?” Naruto asked, allowing Sasuke to roll another ball in the fifty hole.

“Nah, not really. I think it is like muscle memory from years of pitching.”

“You play baseball?” Naruto asked, “How do you swing a bat?”

“I used to play before losing my arm.” Sasuke said.

“How did you lose your arm?” Naruto asked. 

“I told you before, my family was fed up with me and tried to cut of my pinkie to send a message and they accidently chopped my arm off.” Sasuke said looking Naruto right in the eye.

“Lair.” Naruto said, but wasn’t too sure for a moment. Sasuke was a good lair.

“Ah, but I got you to believe it for like four seconds.”

“Are you going to tell me the real story?” Naruto asked, finishing the game of skee ball and collecting the tickets.

“There is, but…”

“Too depressing?” Naruto asked walking next to Sasuke.

“No, actually…It is really lame.” Sasuke admitted, running his hand through his hair.

“Well it cost you an arm so-“

“That’s my joke,” Sasuke interrupted Naruto, punching him lightly on the shoulder. “Well I was twelve and I was this energetic little kid, you know?”

Naruto nodded.

“Did they kill that child and replaced you with it?” Naruto asked, causing Sasuke to sush him.

“My dad was mowing the lawn, it was this automatic lawn mower with very sharp blades and I wasn’t paying attention and neither was my dad and I was running around the yard and I tripped and I fell right in front of the lawn mower and it caught my arm.”

“Oh damn…” Naruto said, examining Sasuke’s face to see if he was joking or telling the truth.

“I don’t remember much. I passed out. Which was lucky for me because I can’t even remember how much it hurt. But for my family…Well it must have been very hard for them. Especially my dad. I think a part of him always blames himself.” Sasuke said, looking away from Naruto. “Next thing I knew I woke up heavily sedated in the ER and I looked at my arm and I see nothing there. Which is very strange because it feels like…My arm was hurting…But there was no arm. Kinda like it was covered under an invisibility cloak from Harry Potter.”

“That’s rough, buddy.”

“Did you just use an Avatar reference to express your sympathy for me losing an arm?” Sasuke looked back up at Naruto.

“Too soon?”

“Nah,” Sasuke smiled. “Hey, you want to go get the tickets and buy nachos.”

“Sure, my threat.”

“Nah dude,” Sasuke held up a credit card, “My mum was so delighted with me leaving my room. She gave me her credit card.”

“Are you saying what I think you’re saying?” Naruto said, “We can get nachos and an overly expensive soda?”

“We can even get popcorn with some m&m’s in there.”

“This is how the 1% lives,” Naruto said causing Sasuke to laugh.

They got their tickets and loaded up on snacks before sitting in their seats in a mostly empty theatre.

“Hey,” Sasuke said after throwing the fifth m&m in the air as Naruto caught it in his mouth.

“So like, I told you how I lost my arm-“

“And now you want me to suck your dick?” Naruto asked, “I guess it is only fair.”

“No,” Sasuke threw some popcorn at Naruto, “Would you tell me how your parents died?”

“Oh,” Naruto looked thoughtful, “Well it is a more exciting story than tripping and getting your hand cut off by a fucking lawn mower.”

“Hey!....It was an expensive lawn mower my dad threw out-“

“Because it reminded your father of the accident and it made him too emotional?”

“Fuck no,” Sasuke said, “because they couldn’t get the bits of flesh out of the blades and it started to stink!”

Naruto remained quiet for a moment.

“So your shitty behaviour is hereditary?” He wondered out loud.

“So your parents?” Sasuke asked.

“Car accident,” Naruto said, “A really bad one. They say the paramedics found my mother hovering over me and protecting me from the sheds of glass with her body. They said there was one right in her abdominal just inches away from me.”

“How awful, how old were you?” Sasuke asked, looking at a young couple entering the theatre room, sitting somewhere in the front. 

“Maybe like thee years old?”

“Old enough to remember?” Sasuke asked.

“Not fully, but sometimes there flashes. Not sure if they are memories or dreams.” Naruto sighed.

“And then you went to an orphanage and then to foster care. That must have been hard.”

“I don’t like talking about that. Maybe another time.” Naruto said, giving his usual kind smile. “Now that I talked about the hardships in my life, do I get a blow job?”

“You’re not one of those people who want me to rub their dick with my stump, right?” Sasuke asked a little too loudly. The couple a few rows before time looked very uncomfortable for a moment. Sasuke looked a little doubtful at Naruto who gave him a serious look.

“Oh my God, that is totally my kink.” Naruto said pretending to be seriously, putting his hand on Sasuke’s cheek and looking him deep inside his eyes, “Baby, we’re made for one another.” He cracked in a smile causing Sasuke to curse before throwing a another hand full of popcorn at Naruto.

“I scared ya, didn’t I!” Naruto joked, grabbing his soda and taking a sip.

“You literally scared that couple away,” Sasuke noted watching the two walk away.

“Ah so be it,” Naruto said, throwing an m&m in the air and catching it in his mouth, “Did you have perverts like that come up to you?”

“Yeah,” Sasuke rolled his eyes, “but what is worse are the people going, ‘_you’re so handsome, if you were normal I would totally date you’_.” Sasuke said putting up a voice, “and I mostly go, _fuck you, Karen. I am gay._”

Naruto laughed before looking at Sasuke, examining his face as he was picking out the blue m&m’s from the popcorn. 

“You’re handsome.” Naruto said, causing Sasuke to turn his face around, his mouth full with blue m&m’s, his cheeks resembled a chipmunks. Naruto smiled, tucking Sasuke’s bangs behind his ear.

“Get it? **Hand**…Some!”

Sasuke coughed, turning his face away, covering his mouth with his hand.

“You nearly choked me!” Sasuke said, turning around, grabbing his soda to drink the forcefully swallowed m&m’s down.

“You always appeared like a **handy** men.”

“Fuck you,” Sasuke chuckled before throwing a hand full of popcorn in the air, catching a bunch in his mouth. He looked back down at Naruto, giving him a smile.

“Told you, I could. The secret is quantity.” Sasuke said. Naruto looked at Sasuke with warm eyes. Sasuke was a shitty person, and made cruel cynical jokes, but behind that he was such a soft, nice guy. Naruto couldn’t believe somebody could be so….Loveable.

The film began and throughout the entire movie Naruto and Sasuke whispered jokes to one another until the end. They threw away their empty soda cans and half eaten popcorn before walking out of the theatre room.

“That was not what I expected, but it wasn’t bad,” Sasuke said, walking out of the cinema.

“You want to grab some dinner or just some drinks?” Sasuke asked, “Like I am not hungry, but I wouldn’t say no to splitting a pizza either.” He turned around to look at Naruto, causing Naruto to slightly bump against him.

“I’m fine either way.” Naruto said, wrapping an arm around Sasuke as they continued walking, “but then what pizza would that be because we had made an agreement to never discuss pizza topics like two years ago.”

“Because you’re a dipshit that puts pineapples on it.” Sasuke argued, not minding the arm around him. They walked outside of the cinema.

“As if Tuna is any better. It is the most hated topping out there!” Naruto claimed.

“No, the Pizza Hawaii community is more hated than the Fish on pizza community.”

“Are you crazy? The Pizza Hawaii haters are just more out spoken. In general there are more people that hate fish on their pizza.” Naruto said.

“Freaking vegans,” Sasuke complained.

“There is legit ham in a pizza Hawaii.”

“So now you’re the pizza expert. I’m sorry I didn’t know I was talking to Domino’s.”

“How dare you,” Naruto stopped walking, looking at Sasuke, “ I’m a Pizza Hut guy.”

Sasuke gasped.

“You know we can’t be friends now.”

“Shit, you’re right” Naruto agreed.

“Was nice knowing you, Pizza Hut-pineapple- idiot. “

“Yeah, you Fish-goes-on-pizza-bastard.” Naruto said, pulling his arm back. “But there is a loop hole, you know?”

“You convert yourself to Domino’s-Tuna-Pizza church?” Sasuke asked.

“Not really, but according to pizza topic law-“ Naruto put his hands on Sasuke’s shoulders, looking at him seriously. “I have to kiss you.”

Sasuke looked at Naruto for a solid five seconds, squinting his eyes to see if Naruto was still joking or if he was serious.

“I don’t know about that law….” He said, looking away from Naruto.

“It is in the Menu.” Naruto said, causing Sasuke to look confused.

“Is that the pizza topic equivalent of the Bible?” Sasuke asked, confused for a second.

“Yeah, it is the holy Menu. It is like in that big church in Rome, framed with gold and behind like triple thick bullet proof glass.”

“Fuck…” Sasuke said, looking considerate. “I mean….If It is stated in the Holy Menu.”

“It is the only way because won’t be friends then, we would kinda be dating then.”

Naruto had a teeth showing smile on his face before he gently took Sasuke’s face in his hands and closed in, removing the gap between their lips.

Sasuke’s heart was pouting in his chest, his cheeks were flaring up. He felt warm and his stomach felt like it was being tickled. Was this the butterflies everybody was talking about? Naruto’s lips were soft and firm. They felt good against Sasuke’s and the Uchiha didn’t want it to stop, not for a while at least. Sasuke put his arm around Naruto’s middle, pulling him closer.

Naruto pulled away, causing Sasuke to open his eyes and look at the bright blue eyes.

“Why did you stop?” The Uchiha asked, it seemed afraid for a moment Perhaps for being rejected. Naruto caught on to it and quickly shook his head to put all doubt out of Sasuke’s head.

“You weren’t breathing.” Naruto explained, a bit concerned

“I wasn’t?” Sasuke’s face was flushed, causing Naruto to chuckle.

“Did I take your breath away?” He asked teasingly. He gently held Sasuke’s chin in his thumb and index finger.

“You’re lips are nice,” Naruto whispered, locking Sasuke’s lips in his again. Sasuke wasn’t complaining. He lowered his hand from Naruto’s middle to his hip.

BEEEEEEEEEPPPP BEEEEEEEEEP

Naruto and Sasuke both pulled away, looking startled at the car that was driving towards them on the road. It slowed down and came to a full stop and Naruto could see Sasuke’s expression change to a slightly annoyed glare.

“Hello lil’ cuz,” a man said as he rolled the window down, revealing a handsome men. He had short spiky hair and big black eyes, one side of his face was scarred, but the men could pull it off. It made him look dangerous in a handsome way.

“Fuck off, Obito!” Sasuke hissed at him letting go of Naruto.

“Aunty didn’t mention you had a boyfriend!” He said teasingly, he looked over at Naruto. “How much is he paying you?”

“His mum paid for me,” Naruto said, causing Sasuke to want to hit him in the shoulder only to realize Naruto was standing on his left side. The guy was smarter than he led on.

“I’m Obito, his cousin.”

“Oh yeah, Sasuke told me all about you. You’re the cousin he took out off life support to charge his phone! Nice to meet you!” Naruto chuckled and wanted to extend a hand, but he could see Obito’s smile drop.

“Idiot, I told you that out of confidence!” Sasuke hissed.

“You said you tripped over the cable and it was an accident!”

“You woke up didn’t you! I saved you!” Sasuke shouted, backing off slightly, “does it really matter why the cable was pulled out?”

“You were going to kill me, just to charge your phone!” Obito stepped out of the car.

“In my defense we were in that hospital for five hours and my battery was drained. You know me…What was I supposed to do? Make small talk?”

“We’re family…I took care of you. I was there when you were born. I baby sat you and carried you to the hospital in my arms when you had a fever. I was there for you, comforting you, when you lost your arm.”

“Yeah…..” Sasuke turned to Naruto and quickly kissed him on the lip, “Morn for me.”

“How will you know, you’ll be dead?”

“Fair point,” Sasuke admitted, grabbing his prosthetic arm and throwing it at Obito before running away.

“GET BACK HERE YOU SHIT HEAD!” Obito shouted, throwing the arm to Naruto before chasing Sasuke.

Naruto looked at the prosthetic arm before looking at the chase happening.

Yes, this was going to be a part of his life now. But he knew now that he was a piece in Sasuke’s world, he was going to be the voice of conscious the guy clearly lacked. 


End file.
